Se venden besos
by ASUKA02
Summary: El hospital de Konoha necesita recaudar dinero urgente o los niños podrían quedarse sin sus regalos de navidad, Ino tiene una idea estupenda, ¿que pasara cuando Naruto se entere de que hay una fila interminable de hombres pretendiendo comprar los besos de Sakura?. OneShot NaruSaku


N/A: Estaba pensando que podía subir este oneshot en Enero, pero luego ya no estaría en temporada, escribí este relato hace varias semanas para el concurso del foro NaruSaku Navideño, suena presumido decirlo, pero este shot gano el primer lugar, no creo que sea tan navideño. XD muchas gracias por lees mis historias, mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este nuevo año, yo me mantendré firme en la causa: "Por un mundo con mas NaruSaku" jeje…

Los dejo con su regalo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**, **solo es mía la trama que presento y no gano absolutamente nada.  
**  
**

* * *

"**SE VENDEN BESOS"**

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

El hospital de Konoha solo una vez al año se podía ver lleno de luces de colores alegres y adornos navideños, en una fecha como esta, muchos pacientes habían sido enviados a sus hogares, otros debido a su estado de gravedad tenía que pasar las navidades allí, y es por ese motivo que era de carácter obligatorio celebrar una pequeña reunión, algo sencillo, una comida para los pacientes y regalos para los niños.

Cinco chicas se encontraban frente al hospital en una venta de comida, dos de ellas eran Ino y Sakura, esta última apoyaba su mejilla en una mano, acababa de contarles a sus compañeras de trabajo que este año no habría regalos para los niños.

—¿Como dices? —se sorprendió Yamanaka.

—Lo que escuchaste, le han negado el préstamo a Tsunade-sama.

—No puede ser, muchos de los niños perdieron a sus padres en la guerra y han esperado con mucha ilusión este día. —comento Sora, una morena que también formaba parte del equipo médico.

Sakura aunque se mostrara tranquila, estaba indignada, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, después de que los Akatsuki atacaran la aldea, luego la cuarta guerra ninja, eran demasiados los gastos en reconstrucción y deudas con los demás países. Se serviría una cena para todos, esa era la orden de la Hokage.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer algunos regalos, yo sé hacer peluches, —opino una de las enfermeras, se llamaba Aiko y era una chica gordita de cabello negro.

—¿Cuantos puedes hacer en cinco horas? —la interrogo Ino a la cual no le agradaba la idea de tener que coser.

—No lo sé, si me ayudan puede que podamos hacer uno para cada uno. —respondió dudosa.

Haruno levanto una mano, —no quiero ser pesimista, pero son treinta niños, Ino no sabe coser, yo solo se suturar y necesitaríamos materiales.

—Cierto, —concordó Yamanaka, —es mejor conseguir el dinero y comprarlos, se nos tiene que ocurrir algo.

.

.

En la tarde Konohamaru y sus dos amigos paseaban por la aldea cuando vieron una especie de kiosco frente al hospital, Sakura discutía con Ino y otras chicas, que a juzgar por su vestimenta eran enfermeras, los tres leyeron el cartel que decía, "Se venden besos", "Regale un juguete nuevo y conviértase en un héroe", "Salvemos la Navidad de los Niños".

Udon el amigo de Konohamaru, ese que siempre tiene una burbuja de moco a punto de estallar en su cara, se reviso los bolsillos buscando dinero.

—Oye Konohamaru, ¿puedes prestarme dinero?.

Konohamaru se reviso los bolsillos y Moegi les propino un coscorrón a los dos, —¡ay! ¿Porque nos pegas?. —se quejo el sobrino de Asuma.

Su compañera de equipo se indigno —¿cómo que porque?, ¡está mal comprar besos¡, los besos tienen que ser por amor.

Fue ignorada completamente, sus dos compañeros ya se habían acercado al puesto de besos, la niña camino a zancadas con los pelos puntiagudos como un gato cuando quiere pelear.

—¿Cuánto dinero tengo que tener para un beso?. —pregunto Udon, Moegi se estreso mas, se suponía que al niño solo le gustaban las matemáticas.

"_¿desde cuándo le interesan las chicas?"_

Ino vio al muchacho de pies a cabeza y soltó una carcajada, —vuelve el año entrante estas muy pequeño.

—Tenemos doce. —lo apoyo Konohamaru.

La rubia sonrió con malicia —¿en serio?, estas un poco bajo de estatura, en todo caso, ¡Sakura prepárate!.

Haruno que hasta el momento no había intervenido se cruzo de brazos —¡ni hablar!, ya te dije que no voy a besar a nadie.

—Otra vez con lo mismo, prometiste que ayudarías a salvar la navidad.

Sakura pateo el suelo, no iba a un niño mocoso.

—¡Espera!, ¿tú también vas a vender besos? —pregunto Konohamaru abriendo los ojos como platos, no creía que a Naruto le agradara la idea.

—Todas nosotras. —confirmo Yamanaka, a Ino no le simpatizaba la idea de besar a cualquier chico, pero tenía un plan para hacer que las demás hicieran el trabajo sucio, no besaría a nadie a menos que Sasuke Uchiha apareciera o Kiba Inuzuka, sobre este último jamás lo confesaría en voz alta, pero le encantaba ese colmillo que siempre le sobresalía.

—Querrás decir tú. —la corrió Sakura.

Ino haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga, comenzó a llamar a los chicos con un parlante, Konohamaru levanto ambas cejas, —pero… ¿no eres la novia de Naruto?. —pregunto extrañado.

Sakura bufo, —¿de Naruto?, no sé ni dónde anda, si estuviera aquí seguro se le ocurriría algo mejor que este espectáculo.

Para horror de Sakura muchos nombres comenzaron a acercarse al kiosco.

—Señores, chicos, no se impacienten y hagan una fila. —le indicaba la rubia, el grupo de enfermeras se removieron incomodas, por salvar la navidad de los niños estaba dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa, habían aceptado también con la esperanza de encontrar algún pretendiente.

—¡Hey rubia preciosa!, ¿cuánto cobras por todo el servicio?.

Haruno soltó una carcajada y el viejo atrevido de pronto cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse más, alguna cosa le había hecho Ino.

—Creo que lo mataste.

Ino la ignoro, cogió un cartón y escribió, "Límite de edad 30 años", varios de los hombre que se había acercado curiosos por la venta se fueron desanimados, cuando Moegi fue a decirle algo a Konohamaru este no había dejado ni las huellas.

El nieto del tercer Hokage corría como loco en busca de aquel que le había enseñado a realizar el jutsu sexy y el rasengan, era su deber con amigo y discípulo informarle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le pregunto a todo el que encontraba en el camino pero nadie lo había visto, hizo dos clones y los envió a recorrer toda la aldea, sabía que Naruto no le perdonaría que fuera presenciado dicho acto sin avisarle.

—Maldición, ¿donde se habrá metido?.

Corrió hasta que se topo con Hanabi Hyuga, la niña que a él le gustaba, atraído como si de un imán se tratara se acerco a la joven. —Hanabi-san, ¿como esta?

—¡Konohamaru! —lo saludo alegremente, ella era todo lo apuesto a Hinata, extrovertida y segura de sí misma, —¿en qué andas?, ¿estás ocupado?, tengo que ir a comprarle el regalo de navidad a mi padre.

El castaño se enderezó como un soldado, —oh, si quieres te acompaño.

Y como diría Gai-sensei, el amor joven es demasiado fuerte para poder resistirse, Konohamaru olvido completamente el asunto del kiosco de los besos y ambos marcharon a los tiendas de ropas que estaba abarrotadas de gente por los descuentos navideños y las comparas de última hora.

Sakura caminaba de un lado al otro, cada vez que veía a una de la chicas besar a algún tipo sentía asco y vergüenza, sabía que si le decía a Ino que ese sería su primer beso se burlaría a más no poder, si se largaba quedaría como la mala del cuento, una bruja sin corazón que no participo en la misión: "Salvemos la Navidad".

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso. —murmuro en voz baja.

Ino se acerco con malicia, —¿evaluando a los chicos?, hay algunos que están guapos.

—No te he visto besar a nadie. —protesto la pelirosa.

Yamanaka masajeo los hombros de su amiga —vamos Sakura, relájate, hasta pareciera que no fueras besado a nadie. —Haruno se tenso más, —¿no te han dado tu primer beso?. —Pregunto asombrada, —mujer tienes diecisiete, ¿qué tanto piensas esperar?.

Sakura se rió falsamente, —por supuesto que e besado a alguien.

Ino entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza —¿A quién has besado?, —Haruno miro al suelo pensando en algún nombre.

—Yo… p-pues, —balbuceo y vio a Akamaru, —a Kiba, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Yamanaka arrugo la frente, —lo dudo y mucho, él me invito a salir ayer, —replico mirando con furia al pobre Akamaru, seguro Kiba debía andar cerca.

—Ah, ¿en serio?, lo mío fue antes de eso. —respondió vacilante.

Tras un minuto de silencio a Ino la estaba matando la duda —¿En serio se besaron?. —pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente.

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa y burlona, —no, y si tanto te gusta Kiba, ve aprovecha a besarlo y después le cobras.

.

.

Nunca jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, al fin había podido caminar junto con Hanabi, sin que estuvieran Moegi y Udon presente, quería invitarla a comer un helado pero le faltaba valor para poder hacerlo, también le faltaba dinero, le había dado todo lo que llevaba a su amigo antes de largarse a buscar a Naruto, ¿Naruto?

—¡Diablos!, —exclamo repentinamente asustando a la joven, —Hanabi-san tengo que irme.

Salió disparado como un rayo, en otro lugar más precisamente en las orillas del bosque de Konoha, Naruto se tumbo en el suelo, estaba cansado y sudado, llevaba cuatro días entrenando sin descanso, trabajando en un nuevo rasengan. Su deseo ferviente de conseguir traer a Sasuke de vuelta, lo había obsesionado a tal punto que no se permitía ninguna distracción, pronto partiría al país de la Lluvia donde supuestamente Sasuke estaba reuniendo shinobis para vengarse de Konoha.

—¡Naruto al fin te encuentro!. —exclamo uno de los clones de Konohamaru.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunto Naruto preocupado al ver la urgencia de su amigo.

—¡Tienes que venir conmigo, Ino-san y Sakura-san han puesto un puesto para vender sus besos y reunir dinero para comprar juguetes!. —explico de manera atropellada.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —pregunto escandalizado.

.

.

El puesto de besos se había vuelto toda una sensación, Ino no podía ocultar su alegría, había llenado una caja de billetes, aunque Sakura sabía que lo que la tenía contenta era otra cosa. —¡Ino te vi! —la acuso Haruno.

—¡No he robado ni un solo billete¡. —se defendió con vehemencia.

—Te vi besar a Kiba y no cobrarle.

—Oh, claro que no, le cobre y el triple.

Sakura jamás sabría si Ino decía la verdad, la rubia se puso de pie de un salto, —¡chicos!, por favor no deformen la cola, ha llegado la hora de hacer una subasta, esta hermosa kunoichi que ven aquí. —Tomo del brazo a Sakura, —aun no ha besado a nadie, será su primer beso, ¿quien quieres ser recordado para siempre?

Sakura se ruborizo y quería que la tierra se la tragara, no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente —Maldición Ino déjame. —gruño soltándose del agarre.

Los hombre se miraron entre sí, todos querían ser el primer beso de una mujer, pero Sakura no era cualquier mujer, —estaremos muerto si la besamos, es la chica de Naruto. —murmuro uno asustado.

A Haruno le apareció una vena en la frente y apretó los puños, no sabía que le molestaba más, —ahórrense su dinero, no es mi primer beso, no vale la pena.

—¡Para mí si vale la pena, y no me importa que no sea el primero!.

Sakura lo busco con la vista, era Rock Lee abriéndose paso entre la gente, y ella se tuvo que resignar, al menos si iba a besar a alguien, Lee era un buen amigo, camino hasta detenerse frente a Sakura, una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de la joven, _"¿Naruto donde estas?... por favor ven a sacarme de aquí" _suplico a la nada.

—Amada Sakura-san, yo vendería hasta mi alma por un beso tuyo. —recito con dramatismo.

—¡Mejor que no lo hagas cejas encrespadas!.

El corazón de Sakura dio un salto en su pecho, Naruto camino con aspecto desaliñado acompañado de Konohamaru, miro con rabia la cola interminable de hombre que pretendía besar a su amiga.

—¡Aquí nadie va a besar a Sakura-chan!, ¡él que se atreva a tocarla se las verá conmigo!. —les amenazo con voz autoritaria, Sakura sonrió agradecida.

—Ejem.. ejem. —tosió la rubia, —siento arruinar tu escenita de celos posesivos Naruto, pero Lee ya compro el beso y tienes que pagar Sakura.

—Ino no hagas esto. —gruño la pelirosada.

—¡Si es por dinero yo pagare, pagare por todos los besos de Sakura-chan, nadie la va a besar!. —aclaro con su voz chillona, saco su sapito y dio todo lo que tenia.

—Con esto no alcanza ni para un helado. —Se burlo Yamanaka, —Sakura prepara tus labios.

—¡NO¡, —grito Uzumaki, —¡espera tengo más dinero en casa!.

Ino le dio un minuto y el rubio arranco a correr dejando una nube de polvo, en un pestañeo llego a su apartamento —¿donde está, donde esta? —jadeaba desesperado escarbando entre la ropa sucia.

Hasta que al fin la vio bajo un calzoncillo, tiro la prenda hacia un extremo de la habitación y tomo su alcancía con forma de cochinito, con el muñeco bajo el brazo salió como una flecha. Sakura esperaba nerviosa cuando Naruto apareció.

—Aquí tienes, son todos mis ahorros.

Le entrego la alcancía a la rubia y Haruno se sintió culpable, —Naruto no des todos tus ahorros por mí.

Él le sonrió, —es solo dinero, el dinero se recupera, ya eres libre Sakura-chan.

—Un momento, si has pagado tienes que recibir tu beso, aquí no estafamos a nadie. —aclaro Yamanaka.

—¡Cerda! —se quejo Sakura.

—¿Un beso de Sakura-chan?. —balbuceo ruborizado.

—Si un besó —le confirmo empujándolo, el rubio tropezó, dio dos vueltas y freno frente a Sakura.

Ella se ruborizo al igual que él, la chicas comenzaron a pedir que se besaran, ese era el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de Sakura, Naruto por su parte no sabía qué hacer, lógicamente no iba a besarla, ¿pero entonces porque no podía mover un solo musculo y apartarse?. Se había quedado congelado, aunque la amara no iba a obligarla a pagarle con un besó.

Los hombres comenzaron a silbar gritando. —¡defiende nuestro genero, dale un buen besó!.

Abrumadisima como estaba, Haruno deseaba acabar con la incómoda situación de una vez por todas, puso una mano en el pecho del joven y noto que el corazón del rubio latía rápidamente como si estuviera asustado.

—Hum… bésame, hazlo antes de que más gente venga. —le pidió en un susurro.

Naruto al escucharla puso los ojos como platos, Sakura ya no soportando la presión cerro su puño en la franela del rubio arrugando la tela, acercándose a él lo beso en los labios, al chico no le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos o poder disfrutar del momento, fue demasiado rápido. Luego de eso Sakura se marcho dejando a Naruto perplejo y a la gente quejándose de la simplicidad del beso.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Naruto seguía tumbado en su cama pensando en Sakura, no quería ir a buscarla para que no se sintiera presionada, el rubio estaba seguro de que ese beso solo fue para salir del embrollo en que se habían metido, _"fue solo por eso". "¿O no?"._

.

.

—¿No me digas que te estás escondiendo como un ratón asustadizo?

Sakura bufo al escucharla, se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, abrazando sus rodillas, contemplando el atardecer, hace menos de media hora había visto a la Hokage entrar al hospital acompañada de un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus, no andaba de fiesta como decían los chismes, la kunoichi supuso que algún prestamista le había prestado el dinero.

—¿Que no lo sabes?, las mujeres debemos ser fuertes para poder sobrevivir.

Sakura arrugo la frente, —no repitas las mismas cosas que te digo a ti.

Ino sonrió y dijo —ahora todos están felices con sus regalos, si ya le diste su regalo a Naruto, ¿no crees que estás en tu derecho de exigir el tuyo?, —hizo una pausa y Sakura resoplo —son un par de bakas, acaben con esta estupidez de estar evitándose, son amigos antes de todo, no puedes huir por siempre.

—Escucha Ino, agradezco tu interés, pero es demasiado complicado para que lo puedas entender.

—Agradece que estoy de buenas, porque te voy a decir un par de cosas.

—Sakura-chan.

Ambas se volvieron y vieron a Naruto con cara de preocupación, Sakura se ruborizo levemente, Yamanaka se marcho dejándolo solos, la pelirosada devolvió su atención al panorama, las casas adornadas con luces de colores parpadeante de veían hermosas, Uzumaki se coloco a su lado, un paso más atrás, no se atrevió a sentarse se quedo de pie.

—¿Porque no estás con tus padres?.

—Iré dentro de un rato. —respondió sin mirarlo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Naruto hablo nuevamente, —se que no merezco ni que me veas, pero al menos dime si, ¿estás bien?.

—Siéntate.

Él obedeció, —perdón por besarte.

—Tú no me besaste, yo lo hice. —le corrió algo ofendida.

—…

—Y no es el beso lo que me molesta… si no esa actitud que has tomado frente a tus sentimientos, como si fueran malos, como si todo fuera más importantes que ellos.

Aun después de la guerra Naruto no había logrado cumplir su promesa, eso lo hacía distanciarse de su amiga, porque era incapaz de verla a los ojos sin pensar que la defraudo.

—Sasuke-kun es una persona importante para los dos, ambos queremos que vuelva a Konoha, pero por razones distintas, para ti es el hermano que nunca tuviste, para mí…

—Es el amor de tu vida, lo sé, y te prometí que lo traería de vuelta y eso hare lo juro por mi vid…

—¡No lo jures por tu vida!, ¡jamás lo hagas! —Grito interrumpiéndolo sentía mucha rabia e impotencia, se puso de pie de un salto, él se sorprendió de su reacción tan repentina, —¡no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo por seguir a Sasuke-kun!, ¿que no ves que te quiero a salvo?, si te mueres me quedaría sola.

Naruto sonrió falsamente —No estás sola Sakura-chan, tienes a tus padres y a mucha gente que te quiere.

Ella camino a un lado para el otro estresada, —tu no entiendes nada. —Él siguió contemplando la noche, Sakura suspiro derrotada, —todo seria aburrido sin ti. —murmuro.

Naruto se puso de pie y la observo, ella esquivo su mirada —cuando Sai entro para remplazar a Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas que ninguno lo aceptaba?, —Naruto asintió lentamente, —pero a la final termino por agradarnos, de igual forma si alguien entrara para remplazarte, tendría que aceptarlo como compañero.

—¿Entonces harías las mismas cosas con él que conmigo?. —pregunto con interés y algo de celos.

Ella sonrió levemente, —también podría ser una chica, pero el caso es que nadie podría remplazar tu lugar en el equipo 7, al menos no para mí.

Naruto se sorprendió mucho, —no sabía que fuera tan importante para ti.

"_Lo eres mucho más que Sasuke-kun" _pensó con dolor, sabía que Naruto no creería si le hablaba de amor.

—A eso me refiero, no te das cuenta de nada, te diré algo que espero no andes repitiendo… tu eres vital para la aldea, para el equipo y para mi, si mueres nada de esto seguirá funcionando igual.

Él sintió una alegría incomparable y quería gritar que era feliz por saber lo importante que era para su amiga, pero se controlo, sonrió de manera cálida y puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—Ya sé como hare que Sasuke vuelva voluntariamente.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto algo deprimida, la terquedad del rubio no lo dejaba ver mas allá de las palabras de su amiga, no notaba la falta de interés de Sakura por Sasuke.

—Confía en mí.

—Confió, pero no quiero que te mueras. —insistió nuevamente.

El jinchuriki sonrió, —yo no moriré hasta ser Hokage y tener una cita contigo.

Sus palabras alegraron el corazón de la joven —¿nunca te rindes con eso? —pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Uzumaki sintiéndose como en una nube, movió la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de la joven y roso con su pulgar la barbilla de la chica —¿Quieres que lo haga?

Sakura se ruborizo —no quería que mi primer beso fuera público y que tuvieran que pagar por él, es realmente deprimente.

Otra vez se sintió feliz de saber que fue el primer beso de su amada, pero nuevamente se contuvo, porque no creía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—¿Sakura-chan que puedo hacer para que ya no pienses así?.

Sakura enrojeció, —tal vez si puedas hacer algo.

Tiro de la manga de Naruto hasta que quedaron ocultos tras una pared. —no le digas esto a nadie.

—¿El qué?.—pregunto confundido.

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del Uzumaki y juntos sus labios, Naruto sonrió en el beso, cerró los ojos, la abrazo y los miedos de Sakura desaparecieron cuando su amigo comenzó a participar en el beso, ella temía que Naruto la rechazara, pero no lo hizo, la amaba más que antes y era un amor puro, tras varios movimientos suaves se separaron.

—Ese será mi primer beso, el que yo recordare. —murmuro.

—¿Y el segundo? —pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Estas de suerte.

Y si que estaba de suerte porque ella volvió a besarlo.

.

Dos años después...

—Sakura-chan, eres tramposa, sabes que soy débil antes tus besos. —replico acostado en el mueble.

—Vamos levántate y has tus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,para que arreglen todo este basurero. —le decía saliéndose del mueble y tratando de sacarlo a él también.

Naruto bosteo con cara de sueño —lo arreglaré mañana.

—Y yo que pensaba mudarme a vivir contigo, pero si seguirás así de cochino, ni pensarlo.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto —¡¿de veras Sakura-chan?! —pregunto ilusionado.

Ella se cruzo de brazos —incluso íbamos hacer eso que tanto quieres —agrego ruborizada.

—¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.

Cuatro clones comenzaron a limpiar como locos, mientras el real dirigía el escuadrón de limpieza con una energía que daba miedo.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
